Picturesque
by DirtWaterPrince
Summary: Silently he would agree, because he couldn't imagine having a heart and feeling so utterly dead.... Kakashi and sakura paragraph bits, 5 per chapter. Kakasaku and all that fun stuff, maybe other couples if requested, SPELL CHECKED AND GRAMMAR CHECKED
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters, the show Naruto or an related trademarks, though I can honestly say I own the computer on which these were typed. I also have 2 cats. But I digress.

Number 1: Abominable

It wasn't really a kiss, per say. It was simple, aggressive, disaccorded violence. This, this abomination of a kiss was all the anger and lust and wrongness and taboo of their relationship, was the simple desire to turn that gleam in her eye that only signified coming tears back into the intelligence and love for life it used to be. It was a clash of lips and faces and personalities and worlds, and in its stead something whole and new and so very fragile, standing timidly amidst the rubble. And when he yanked back, that timid fragile thing shattered in front of them.

Number 2: Picture Perfect

He is numb now, calm, as he lifts the picture off his dresser and stares down at the pink hair of a young woman. In the picture, it is a beautiful and bitterly cold fall, and he holds her close under the eves of her home's veranda. He remembers that day, as Naruto cheerfully snapped the shot, Sakura smiling into the camera while he stared distracted down at her with the softest of eyes, a picture that she said had always been her favorite. It is the most exquisite of torture to see her standing there perfectly fine when he knows she is anything but.

Number 3: Superficial

He had always been content with the simplicity of their relationship. They both accepted and knew that nothing more than the superficial could be given when in their line of work, so they were content to gently curl up into each other and forget on those rare nights when both were in the village and away from observant shinobi eyes. It shouldn't have stung so badly then, when he saw the way she looked up at him after that fateful mission to retrieve that lost boy she used to love. Because there was nothing superficial about the abandoned look to her eyes, and there was certainly something more than the surface, when he gathered her shamelessly into his arms, in front of the hokage no less, and carried her away to sit in his lap and cry in the quiet glades of training ground 3.

Number 4: Hella Crunk

She'd always, to him anyways, been a capable shinobi. Nothing special, nothing to be underestimated either. He had expected her to flourish under the Hokage, learning medical ninjutsu to save lives like she had always wanted more than anything else. He hadn't, however, expected a petite fist to barrel violently into the earth, jarring everything between them (and much around them) loose in a massive upheaval. And as he sat, dazed and trapped in the rubble, he realized with a sudden clarity that Sakura was a capable shinobi indeed. And he'd best not forget it.

Number 5: Ecumenicism

It was wrong in so many different ways. Mathematically (regardless what Genma might think, 14 years DID matter); psychologically (as if he need anymore issues in THAT department); physically (he was so much TALLER than her); emotionally (shouldn't lust be far more distinct than this other emotion?); ecumenically ( God or not, he couldn't imagine having a soul after those past few thoughts); musically (he wasn't sure exactly how, but he was sure it was wrong somehow.) But when he is pinned forcefully to a tree and kissed firmly the only thing that feels wrong is that it has taken so long to reach that point.

Author's Note: Alright, my plan is to have these up every two days or so, a group of five paragraphs that just talk about different ways a relationship between kakashi and sakura could pan out.

That is all. Feedback in all aspects is fairly appreciated.

Peace and love.

Prince of the Swamp


	2. Chapter 2

Number 6: Enough

She would sit beside him on those dark nights when she had nightmares, and bury herself into his side. The only reciprocation would be a careless shift of the arm on that side out of her way, and the subtlest lessoning of the tension in his chest that made him all-the-more comfortable. He wouldn't touch her back, but it was enough. It was always enough.

Number 7: Ice Cream

Sakura couldn't have been more embarrassed, sitting there sobbing over some stupid _dog _that she didn't even know, but she couldn't seem to stop (much to her horror.) I mean, it was an accident, a badly thrown kunai. How could she have known that it wasn't her utterly capable teacher hiding in the bushes, but a helpless dog? Suddenly, the implications of their training seemed so much darker. So when he suddenly appeared behind her, she braced herself for getting the very tar beaten out of her. How surprised she was when a gentle hand landed and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly before offering to take her to get some ice cream, bells laying forgotten on his hip.

Number 8: Imaginary

He likes to pretend sometimes, that he was someone different. No, that's not quite right. He likes to pretend some of his old errors had never occurred. He pretends he and Obito grew old together, and sweet Rin and the Uchiha fell deeply in love. He imagines that Obito destroys the young Itachi before the family can be annihilated, that Sasuke grows up a normal kind boy with a real gift, and love in his heart, like he always could have. Sasuke is kind to the blonde loud girl, and they care for one another, and he is too strong to die on missions, and she stays home at the hospital, saving people. Sakura and little Naruto, who's friendship with this new Sasuke is deep and touching, grow close with the loss of Naruto's obnoxious mannerisms and so everyone finds someone to love. Obito and he grow old together, friends to the end. But as he stares down at the memorial stone, he feels a tender hand take his, and suddenly it's all going to be okay, because somewhere along the way (or maybe every single step of the path) he was brought to her. And he can't say he regrets a second of it.

Number 9: Date

So maybe star gazing wasn't the most stimulating activity for a first date, if you could even call this strange nighttime encounter even that. No talking, no contact, like I'm all alone he observed. Not a date. Not a date, that is, until she turns over and rests her head on his chest with a muffled "g'night," and of course, falls promptly asleep. No need for talking, he decides and nods off himself, secure in that knowledge that no one would find them curled up together in the ear of the late Hokage (or rather his large stone replica.)

Number 10: Heartless

A new name to visit at the memorial stone. He's grown used to feeling this kind of loss, but it has changed and developed into something of a routine. The ceremony had been full of the people who knew and didn't know her, and yet it seemed they all knew exactly who he had been (to her) so he wasn't surprised at the cruel whispers behind hands. Heartless, they'd said when he didn't cry, cold. Jaded, a few kinder ones would defend halfheartedly. Silently, he would agree with the cruelest, because he couldn't imagine having a heart and feeling so utterly _dead._

Yup, so that was part two.

I do not own Naruto or any related trademarks (i.e. sakura and kakashi) I'm simply borrowing them temporarily.

Reviews of all nature are kindly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Number 11: Illusions of Grandeur

He smiles up at her gratefully after she heals him, and lets himself think for a moment that it will be this time, _this time please, _when she realizes that when she saw him fall, wounded, her concern was rooted somewhere deeper than just friendship and comradery. For really, there's a lot to be said for self-delusionment when it comes to matters love.

Number 12: Vanity

When he reflects on it really, what does this situation matter for what he is. A beautiful young woman walked into his life, too young, too pure and too perfect to be worth his while(right?) He falls deeply, madly irrevocably in love. Or does he? Maybe, he reassures himself, it was only a childish infatuation, or some brief moment of vanity. Than why does it still sting?

Number 13: Thieving

The hardest lesson Sakura ever learned was that she couldn't EARN someone's love. Sasuke, she realized now, had made a complete and utterly perfect example of that. So when Kakashi, with a tone bordering somewhere on desperation(or possibly a head cold, it was impossible to tell with him) told her that she had "stolen" his heart, she couldn't help but laugh. His downcast expression had quickly changed when she'd cheerfully responded "Thank goodness. I thought I was the only one who got robbed," and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

Number 14: Simple

It would be so much simpler, Naruto decided, after years of watching Sakura suffer quietly at Sasuke's heartlessness when he stood so willingly to the side, if we could choose who we fell in love with. Of course, he thought smiling down at the pale face of his darling Hinata, and remembering exactly who it was who _had _managed to scoop up the pretty medic, then it would lose all its magic.

Number 15: Blame

"It's your fault," she mumbles grumpily at him the next morning, decidedly still against him, utterly hung over. "Ah, my darling Sakura," he assures her, "seduction only convinces you to do what you were already thinking about anyway." A hard smack, a beat, and a quiet inquiry for an aspirin (something for this goddamn head-ache…) and suddenly his complacent nursing makes up for the entire night before. _Besides, _she thinks to herself, _it's not like I can remember it anyways. _


End file.
